


Merry little Christmas

by blue_blitz



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blitz/pseuds/blue_blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для таких, как они, даже Рождество - один из тех дней, довольствоваться которым в полной мере - непозволительная роскошь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
> let your heart be light.

Отсюда, с высоты многоэтажной Готэмской новостройки искрящийся огнями город раскрыт перед ними как на ладони, и Ричард, примериваясь, по-детски пытается уместить на своей перчатке горделиво возвышающуюся неподалёку башню Уэйн. 

На сегодня этот фамильный колосс из бетона и стали, чья святящаяся W сейчас напоминает покрытую позолотой «звезду» для ели, станет их с Бэтменом рождественским деревом. 

\- У нас были совсем другие планы, - замечает Найтвинг, выпуская облако пара в морозный воздух. 

Он представлял себе спокойный семейный вечер без костюмов и масок за накрытым общими стараниями столом. Растопленный камин, сытный ужин и ромовый пунш, уютный плед и умиротворённого Брюса. Но для таких, как они, даже Рождество - один из тех дней, довольствоваться которым в полной мере - непозволительная роскошь. 

\- Знаю, и мы это наверстаем, - обещает Брюс, чувствуя себя виноватым за не оправдавшиеся ожидания Дика, но этот патруль – их долг перед Готэмом, уставшим от рвущих его на части кровавых коллизий. Неспокойный город, застывший в ожидании привычного для этой ночи чуда, а потому уязвимый как никогда, заслужил своё торжество, не омрачённое смертями и болезненными мольбами о помощи. 

Ричард понимающе кивает, отводя голубые глаза, чтобы спрятать мелькнувшую в них тень грусти, глядя на светящиеся окна и вниз - на украшенные электрическими гирляндами и хвойными венками улицы. 

Брюс здесь, с ним рядом – и это главное, о большем он не смеет просить.

\- Где же мой подарок? – шутливо интересуется Грэйсон, нарушая затянувшееся молчание, стараясь отвлечься от угрюмых мыслей. 

\- Прости, что без праздничной упаковки, - грозный и бесстрашный Готэмский страж обнимает его с неприсущей этому его амплуа отцовской нежностью, окутывая плащом, и мягко целует на правах возлюбленного. 

Губы у Брюса холодные и сухие, только Дик, даже не мечтавший о подобном – не тогда, когда они облачённые в кевлар и отдалившиеся от мирских страстей Бэтмен и Найтвинг – позволяет себе сомкнуть веки и забыться, наслаждаясь коротким, но таким волнительным мгновением. 

От переполняющего его блаженства он ощущает себя лёгким, почти невесомым, и хочется воспарить в укутанное темно-красным маревом ночное небо чёрно-синей птицей, собирая расправленными руками-крыльями падающий крупными хлопьями снег. 

Звон рождественских колоколов перекрывают оживлённые возгласы высыпавших на балконы и заледеневшие тротуары людей, и залпы запущенных ими радужных фейерверков, похожих на блестящую бисерную россыпь. 

На часах, должно быть, уже полночь. 

\- С Рождеством, Ричард, - голос Бэтмена, не выпускающего его из объятий, вкрадчиво возвращает Грэйсона на серую крышу высотки. 

\- Счастливого Рождества, Брюс, - Дик улыбается и по-прежнему воодушевлён, ведь их праздник всё равно удался, несмотря ни на что.


End file.
